


Чудеса психоанализа

by Fool_Moon



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fool_Moon/pseuds/Fool_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мало узнать истину, иногда ее еще нужно суметь принять</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудеса психоанализа

**_Австрия, середина 1910-ых годов._ **

_Дорогой Аарон, ты просил рассказать тебе про К. и его недуг. Спешу удовлетворить твою просьбу в надежде, что ты поможешь мне советом, ибо, несмотря на все мои усилия, сознание К. остается по-прежнему темным, и мы уже почти отчаялись найти к нему ключ во время наших сеансов._

_К. — высокий ладный мужчина лет тридцати. Щеголеватый вид, военная выправка — такие обычно имеют несомненный успех у дам, коим с удовольствием пользуются, разбивая их бедные сердца и толпами приводя их на кушетку психоаналитика. Его манера говорить, легко переходя с одного иностранного языка на другой, его умение строить фразы, познания в литературе, искусстве и истории выдают в нем человека образованного, принадлежащего к благородному сословию. Однако К. не помнит ничего ни об отце, ни о матери, ни о своем детстве. Кажется, что К. появился в этом мире сразу взрослым. И одиноким._

_К. много говорит о себе, в суховатой ироничной манере описывает свои дни, свои любовные и военные победы, собутыльников. Читает стихи. Иногда свои, иногда те, что он считает своими, хотя написаны они пару столетий назад. Сны К. описывает с большой неохотой. Как человеку, лишенному родителей, ему часто снятся короли и королевы, замки*. А еще лестницы, по которым он взбирается вверх**. На вершине его ждет прекрасная темноволосая дама в черно-серебряных одеждах, которая протягивает ему серебряную розу*** и корону. С дамой этой связана прелюбопытная история. К. уверен, что дама ему знакома, и сознается, что находит ее весьма привлекательной. Однако даже во сне он решительно отказывается принимать ее дары, дама тянет к нему руки и он, по его собственному описанию, чувствует сильную душевную боль, которая заставляет его проснуться. Сопровождает эти сны одно слово, толкование которого для меня затруднительно. Слово это "Янтарь". К. заявляет, что не понимает, что для него означает это слово, но произнося его, чувствует мучения, похожие на те, что испытывает во сне с дамой и лестницей. _

_Теперь мне нужен твой совет, Аарон. Я почти решился подвергнуть своего пациента гипнозу, хотя, как ты знаешь, давно не использую в своей практике этот метод. Мог бы ты просветить меня в отношении передовых методик погружения в транс и высказать свое мнение относительно перспектив данного метода лечения? К. придет ко мне в эту субботу. Надеюсь прочесть в пятницу твой ответ._

_С любовью и искренним восхищением,  
Твой З. Фрейд._

_"Я знала, что он тоже посещает доктора Фрейда. Конечно, я знала. Иначе не лежала бы раз в неделю на кушетке, рассказывая картине на стене о своих мыслях, снах, желаниях и переживаниях. И не нюхала бы тяжелый сигарный дым, струящийся по комнате и то и дело попадающий мне в лицо. Я знала. Но знать и видеть — это совсем разные вещи, как оказалось. Мы столкнулись с ним сегодня у кабинета. Он выходил, погруженный в свои мысли, собранный и серьезный. Он посмотрел на меня и поздоровался. Конечно, он меня не узнал. А я потом лежала на этой чертовой кушетке, кутаясь в клетчатый плед, и рыдала. Потому что из-за чертова ублюдка я так долго не могу попасть домой, и потому, что глядя на него, я чувствовала себя почти там. И потому что он ничегошеньки не помнит, и ему повезло. А я вынуждена торчать тут и все время знать, что есть место, где мне было бы гораздо лучше. Как же я его ненавидела в этот момент! Как хотела, чтобы он наконец сдох и открыл мне дорогу обратно… Доктор Фрейд сказал, что это был катарсис, осознание своих истинных желаний. А я ему сказала, что я прекрасно знаю, чего я хочу. Я хочу домой. И я знаю, кто мне мешает вернуться. Но я — хорошая тюремщица, своего заключенного я не обижу. Пусть живет, как знает. Во всяком случае, пока мне не поступало других указаний. А я, пожалуй, соблазню какого-нибудь принца. Ну или министра. Просто для того, чтобы немного отвлечься"._

Из дневника Флоранс, пациентки доктора З. Фрейда

* В своей статье, посвященной анализу сновидений, Фрейд утверждает, что короли, королевы и замки символизируют родителей и отчий дом.  
** Подъем по лестнице – символ полового акта. Образ девушки во снах К. буквально наполнен сексуальной символикой. А может, это доктор Фрейд так считает?  
*** Цветы – символ женских гениталий. Драгоценности, кстати, тоже.

***

Улица Берграссе была одной из самых крутых в Вене, и Карл Кори, спешащий на прием к доктору Фрейду, поднимаясь со стороны рынка, смог прочувствовать этот уклон в полной мере. В первую очередь потому, что он сильно снижал его скорость, не позволяя сократить опоздание до минимума. Хотя, несомненно, военное прошлое сказывалось на всем этом восхождении весьма положительно и Карл, под удивленными взглядами прохожих, обогнал несколько споро шагающих джентльменов и даже один экипаж.

Наконец, миновав лавку мясника и отметив виды на прекрасные говяжьи туши, свежую свиную голову, лежащую на колоде требуху и развешанные под потолком колбасы, соблазнительно пахнущие чесноком и специями, Карл вошел в боковую дверь и, пройдя через темный холл, начал восхождение по лестнице в кабинет профессора. Проклятые лестницы в последнее время ассоциировались у него только с одним. Карл недовольно хмыкнул. Лестницы снились ему и сегодня. И об этом ему, видимо, придется сказать врачу. С каждым сеансом Карл все меньше верил в то, что Фрейд ему поможет, и все больше понимал, что, видимо, нужно смириться наконец с тем, что он ни черта на помнит, и прекратить ворошить прошлое, в котором, судя по его снам и замечаниям профессора, не было ничего хорошего.

Пройдя через небольшой холл, в котором была оборудована комната ожидания, Карл вошел в кабинет и поздоровался. Фрейд, хотя и несколько недовольный его опозданием, выглядел в целом полным энтузиазма и преисполненным самых радужных ожиданий. Карл привычно опустился на покрытую толстыми персидскими коврами кушетку, устроившись спиной к профессору* и уставился на висящие на стене картины. В комнате пахло кожей, сигарами, старой пылью и деревом. Видимо от заполнявших ее статуэток. В высокой изразцовой печке весело потрескивал огонь, и Карл проигнорировал лежащий на краю кушетки плотный плед. 

— Итак, Карл, — начал профессор в свойственной ему по-отечески ласковой, но в тоже время несколько отстраненной манере. — Помните ли вы, что я вам обещал связаться со своим коллегой по вашему вопросу? Я сделал это. И, получив ответ, готов опробовать на вас сегодня новую методику. Думаю, за время сеанса мы все успеем. Я сознаю, что вы, кажется, почти полностью разуверились в моей помощи, — продолжил он, закуривая. — Иначе не опаздывали бы на свои сеансы уже третий раз подряд. Но я попробую вернуть ваше доверие. Итак… — Фрейд пыхнул сигарой и покачал над лицом Карла гипнотизерским маятником. — Попробуем?  
Некоторое время Карл молча пялился то на маятник, то на картину, изображающую храм в Абу-Симбеле, то на галерею египетских ушебти**, ровным строем стоящих на небольшом столике. С одной стороны, позволять кому-то копаться в своих мозгах напрямую он не хотел. Доктора Фрейда он выбрал именно за то, что тот старался пролезть в головы своих пациентов окольными путями. С другой стороны… Карл не помнил ничего, что можно было бы использовать против него, и был почти полностью уверен, что не вспомнит. А знать хотелось. Особенно про ту темноволосую нимфу, что так часто тревожила его ночи.

— А рискнем, — Карл наконец удостоил доктора ответом и махнул рукой. — Начинайте.  
Фрейд ободренно закивал и, закусив от возбуждения кончик сигары, навис над пациентом.  
Маятник качался перед носом Карла, вызывая скорее раздражение, нежели транс, и он уже собрался было сказать доктору о провале его очередной затеи, когда вдруг поймал нужный ритм и почувствовал, как постепенно втягивается в него всем существом все больше и больше. Сначала мир сузился до камня на конце цепочки, а потом Карл уснул. 

Ему казалось, что он висит в темноте и пустоте. Пропал кабинет Фрейда, сам доктор и только терпкий запах его сигар еще какое-то время ощущался вокруг, словно серое облако. Но потом исчез и он. Вместо него возник голос, заполнивший собой разом все пространство. Карлу даже казалось, что он — колокол, который наполняется этим звуком и гудит в унисон с каждой длинной гласной. 

— Твое имя? — пропел голос. 

И Карл пропел вслед за ним: 

— Корвин Янтарный.  
— Кто такой Карл Кори? — гудел голос.  
— Я не знаю, — вторил Корвин.  
— Что такое Янтарь? — голос требовал.  
— Истинный мир, все остальные суть его отражения.

Голос замолчал и потом зазвучал снова:

— Представь себя на лестнице из сна.

Мир тут же изменился, словно невидимая рука отдернула занавес, и Корвин оказался на сцене. Сценой была одна из дворцовых лестниц. Светлый мрамор, испещренный розовыми, словно светящимися изнутри прожилками, резные перила и изображения единорога на поддерживающих лестницу столбах. Корвин невольно залюбовался: и лестница, и стены, и яркий свет, бьющий из витражных окон, даже запах, вкус воздуха — все это говорило о том, что он дома. Сердце снова быстро и больно билось о ребра, и противно ныло в груди. 

— Корвин! — донеслось сверху. 

Он задрал голову, и сердце, на мгновение замерев, погнало кровь по венам еще быстрее. Там, наверху, была она. Самая прекрасная и желанная женщина во всех Тенях. Темные кудри рассыпались по плечам, оттеняя алебастровую чистоту ее кожи, тонкая шея, налитая грудь, ярко-алые губы и зовущий полный любви и нежности взгляд. "Дейдре" — вспомнил он имя. И тут же оказался рядом со своим прекрасным видением. Она улыбалась ему и называла по имени, протягивая тонкую серебряную розу и венец. Корвин не хотел их брать. Он качал головой и отступал все дальше, так далеко, что давно бы упал с лестницы и покатился вниз, ломая кости. Но это был сон, и он все шел и шел, глядя как Дейдре тянет к нему руки, и чувствуя такую муку, что он предпочел бы падение этому отступлению. 

И тут снова возник голос. Он обволакивал, успокаивая и уговаривая, разрешая… 

И вот Корвин снова с Дейдре, принимает ее дары, которые тут же растворяются где-то в мутной сонной реальности. Скоро и реальность тоже растворяется, опадает клочьями к его ногам. Остается только Дейдре. И Корвин наконец позволяет себе сделать то, о чем так мечтал. Мир вокруг меняется, вжимает их друг в друга. Дейдре льнет к нему, обнимает, обхватывая своими белыми руками, ее глаза горят и Корвин читает в них то, что всегда хотел прочесть – вожделение.  
Одежды исчезли с их тел в то мгновение, когда Корвин впервые прикоснулся губами к ее коже. Нежная, мягкая, с дурманным запахом роз, такой она, наверное, могла быть только во сне. Впрочем, Корвин подозревал, что в реальности она еще прекраснее. С Дейдре ему хотелось быть нежным: поглаживать самыми кончиками пальцев, словно хрупкую вазу, целовать, едва касаясь губами и шептать в маленькое розовое ушко всякие милые глупости. Но Дейдре, кажется, хотела по-другому. Она смеялась, выворачиваясь из его объятий, терлась об него словно кошка, прижималась бедрами и пошло улыбалась, просовывая ладошку между их телами и обхватывая налитый кровью член. И Корвин подчинился ее желаньям: целовал так, что у обоих перехватывало дыханье, оставлял отметины на ее белой коже, вдавливал, втискивал ее в себя до боли, до невнятных стонов и сталкивающихся при поцелуе зубов, с силой разводил ее бедра и, вдавив в темную стену из пустоты, наваливался всем телом, чтобы наконец оказаться внутри. Жар ее тела, хриплые вскрики, впивающиеся в плечи ногти — Корвин терялся в ощущениях и чувствовал себя безусым юнцом, первый раз оказавшимся с женщиной. 

Дейдре запрокинула голову, раскраснелась, на ее лбу и висках и между полных, с темными сосками, грудей выступила испарина. Она шептала что-то, то и дело облизывая губы, и Корвин был счастлив. Так счастлив, словно он уже получил корону. Словно он был властелином мира и обладателем его главного сокровища. Он двигался все быстрее, покрывая поцелуями шею Дейдре, втягивая в рот ее соски, в паху тянуло все сильнее и сладко поджимались яйца, предвещая скорую развязку… 

— Ах, брат мой! — пролепетала вдруг Дейдре, расцарапывая его спину. — Брат! 

Карл очнулся на кушетке у доктора Фрейда. Член неудобно упирался в брюки и болезненно дергался, и Карл сжал руками пах. Ему было больно и плохо, он чувствовал себя преданным, раздавленным, уничтоженным. И совершенно не помнил, почему. 

— Ах, друг мой, — донесся до него полный неподдельного сочувствия голос Фрейда. — Теперь я знаю, почему вы не можете вспомнить…

Карл запрокинул голову, чтобы взглянуть на профессора и тот впервые за время их сеансов, ответил на его взгляд. И даже похлопал его по плечу, чего за не любившим чужие взгляды и прикосновения Фрейдом никогда не водилось. Карл подобрался, готовый слушать. Даже напряжение в паху перестало быть нестерпимым, превратившись в медленно сводящий с ума зуд. 

— Вы вожделели собственную сестру, Карл, — Фрейд опустил голову и снова раскурил сигару. Предыдущая была совершенно измочалена. – И она вожделела вас. Дабы спастись от предосудительной кровосмесительной связи, вы уехали. Но чувство ваше не остыло, и вы предпочли забыть обо всем, но не поддаться соблазну. И дальше, Карл, только вам решать, хотите ли вы вспомнить и страдать, или предпочтете пребывать в тумане блаженного неведения…

Карл кивнул и, поблагодарив профессора, поднялся с кушетки. Их время истекло. Он вышел из кабинета и медленно спустился по лестнице. В голове было пусто. Он совершенно не помнил того, что произошло с ним, пока он спал, но речь Фрейда была созвучна его чувствам. Улица Берграссе шла вниз, и с каждым шагом Карлу казалось, что он опускается все глубже. Пытаясь решить, благо ли незнание, он, кажется, совсем запутался. 

_"Он больше не приходит к Фрейду, и я не знаю, что думать. Вдруг он вспомнил? Вдруг уже движется к дому, а я сижу здесь, как дура, и забавляюсь с собаками и новым любовником? Доктор говорит, что у меня невроз. И это правда. Я не могу найти себе места. Я должна знать! Иногда мне кажется, что если бы он вспомнил, то он бы пришел ко мне. Он ведь видел меня тогда… Мне страшно. Я разрешаю собакам спать у моей кровати и оставляю на ночь любовника. Он большой и у него есть пистолет. Может, пока брат будет его убивать, я успею сбежать? А потом я думаю, что он так и не вспомнил, что все как прежде. Наверное, я скоро наберусь смелости и столкнусь с ним на улице. Посмотрю в его глаза. Тогда я пойму точно. И тогда, может быть, я смогу вернуться домой. Хотя бы на несколько дней"._  
Из дневника Флоранс, пациентки доктора З. Фрейда. 

*Фрейд не любил, когда клиенты на него смотрят. Также избегал их касаться.  
**Профессор был немного помешан на Египте и любил показывать свою коллекцию древностей клиентам. Особенно ему нравились маленькие ушебти, ими в его кабинете был заставлен весь стол. Но еще больше их хранилось в примыкающей к кабинету комнатке.

 

_**США, середина 1970-ых.** _

Белая комната больше всего напоминала школьный танцкласс. Не то чтобы Карл помнил, как именно выглядят эти самые танцклассы, но длинный светлый зал с огромным зеркалом во всю стену и толстым ковром вызывал именно такие ассоциации. Зачем он решил прийти на сеанс к доктору Грофу*, Карл толком не мог объяснить даже себе. Но смутное желание наконец понять, что скрыто в его прошлом, не оставляло, сколько он себя помнил, а помнил он себя не то чтобы слишком долго: врачи считали, что амнезия связана с автомобильной аварией, после которой Карл и очнулся в больнице. Оснований не доверять им у Карла не было, хотя и авария тоже осталась для него всего-навсего записью в медицинской карте. Так что он решил попробовать. В конце концов, он ничего не терял. И раз уж ему не выпало удачи жить в одно время со знаменитым Фрейдом, стоило брать тех, кто имелся в ассортименте. О сеансах у Грофа ходили самые разные толки, и привлекали они не столько тех, кому действительно нужна была помощь, сколько любопытных. Им то ли хотелось погрузиться в воспоминания о пребывании в утробе, заглянуть в прошлые жизни и почувствовать себя богом, то ли легально испытать кайф аналогичной тому, что приносит потребление недавно запрещенного ЛСД**. 

И вот теперь в зале собралось около пятнадцати человек. Они разбились на пары и устроились на ковре друг напротив друга***. Соседкой Карла оказалась симпатичная блондинка со светлыми глазами и обольстительной улыбкой. Она довольно долго и бессмысленно щебетала о погружении в глубины бессознательного, собственных страхах, опасениях и ожиданиях. Карл не прислушивался, думая больше о том, как будет ощущаться в ладони ее немаленькая грудь и пойдут ли ей растрепанные волосы. Блондинка напоминала ему кого-то. Во всяком случае, она почему-то упорно представлялась ему то в платье до колен с коротким "бобом" на голове, то в длинных парчовых одеждах, усыпанная с ног до головы драгоценностями. И любовники, конечно. Много-много мужчин, согревавших ее постель и готовых умереть ради взмаха ее густо накрашенных ресниц. Блондинку звали Флоранс, но Карл был уверен, что "Флора" подошло бы ей больше. Не то чтобы ему было до этого дело, конечно. 

Тем временем пришли доктор Гроф и его супруга, и сеанс наконец начался. Флора заткнулась и стала выглядеть серьезной и даже немного испуганной. И Карл, как истинный джентльмен, уступил ей право "нырять" первой. Пока она старательно дышала, то и дело хватая его за руки, Карл размышлял о том, что зря он все это затеял, и что он уже вышел из того возраста, когда верят в Санта-Клауса, зубных фей, инопланетян, магию и прочие полтергейсты. И, возможно, ему стоило купить ЛСД или чего покрепче, а не строить из себя идиота, сидя на ковре в детском танцклассе. 

А потом пришел его черед. Карл старательно засопел, подстраиваясь под нужный ритм, физически ощущая, как постепенно шум собственного дыхания заслоняет собой весь остальной мир, становясь на мгновение единственной доступной реальностью. 

Потом пришли образы. Они захлестывали Карла, словно огромные волны, переливались через него, заставляя забывать о себе и о том, кем, как он считал, он являлся. 

Прошлое раскручивалось медленно, словно кадры старой киноленты. И поначалу казалось таким же ненастоящим, как ужимки актеров на экране. Машина мчалась по горной дороге и он, Карл, сидел в ней, сжимая зубами сигару. Рядом примостилась длинноногая брюнетка. Она то и дело хватала его руками и прижималась, ластясь. Карл щупал ее голые коленки и лениво, словно кошку, поглаживал по бедру, глядя больше на дорогу, чем на свою спутницу. 

Через мгновение Карл уже мерз в продуваемом всеми ветрами окопе, перекатывая в ладонях горячую, словно уголь, картофелину, и глядя на расположившийся напротив окоп неприятеля. Из его рта вырывался пар, смешиваясь с дымком, поднимающимся от картошки. В сером предрассветном сумраке это было почти красиво. Карл глотнул из притулившейся на поясе фляги и облизнулся. Сердце пело в предвкушении драки… Взрыв. Картофелина выпала из его рук, а самого его отбросило куда-то в сторону вместе с комьями земли, покореженной оловянной кружкой и чьей-то головой. Голова была смутно знакомой. Во внезапно наступившей тишине, Карл вглядывался в искаженные предсмертной судорогой и огнем черты, выпученные побелевшие глаза, белеющие позвонки на шее…

И тут же, галантно склонившись над затянутой в перчатку надушенной ладонью, Карл припадал к ней губами, отвесив даме пару уместных комплиментов. А потом кружился в танце, прижимая даму к себе и шепча ей на ушко уже совершенно не галантные но явно милые ее сердцу пошлости, чтобы через мгновение встать с кушетки доктора Фрейда и, чувствуя себя преданным и разочарованным, побрести домой, купив по дороге пять или шесть бутылок местного крепкого пойла. 

И снова бой. На этот раз у него шпага, и он фехтует, отбивая атаку за атакой. Раня своего противника. Чужая боль возбуждает, жажда победы пьянит не хуже вина, и когда шпага входит в тело со знакомым чавкающим звуком, Карл почти счастлив. 

Его рвет, он выгибается на кровати, давясь собственной рвотой, кашляет, заливая ей кровать и рубаху. Его снова выворачивает. На полу расползается коричневая лужа, в ней сгустки крови. Рот вяжет от кислого привкуса. Карл судорожно облизывает губы. Хочется пить. Но воды нет. Комната пуста, только в печи в углу потрескивает затухающий огонь. Все вокруг пропахло рвотой и испражнениями. И еще чем-то сладковатым. Запах липнет к телу, забивая нос, оседая на горле. Так, наверное, пахнет смерть. На шее Карла огромное нечто. Мягкое, зловонное… Какой-то нарост. К нему больно прикасаться и, кажется, в нем колыхается какая-то жидкость. В паху тоже оно… Мерзкое, коричневое. Карл трогает это руками. Оно словно мешок с гноем, прогибается при надавливании, внутри, под слоем кожи, перекатывается под пальцами что-то вязкое. И каждое прикосновение приносит боль. Морщась от нее, Карл с трудом встает, он плетется к камину, чтобы, раскалив на огне нож, всадить его в воняющую дрянь. От боли на миг перехватывает дыхание, перед глазами сверкает белым, потом идут цветные круги, но Карл продолжает ковырять сладковато воняющую несвежим трупом рану. Нож заливает гноем и еще чем-то темным. На мгновение исчезает все. 

Он лежит на поляне, вглядываясь в небо. Трава мягкая, шелковистая, она пахнет сладко и знакомо. Над ухом жужжат пчелы, и на протянутую ладонь садится огромная бабочка. Хорошо и лениво. Можно разглядывать облака, ища следы призрачного Тир-на Ног’тха, который лишь в лунном свете возникает в небе над Амбером. Карл Кори исчез. Он был лишь тенью, растворившейся в мутной сонной дали. Не было больше Земли, болезней, войны и тоски от того, что он не может вспомнить. Он был собой, Корвином Амберским, сыном короля Оберона, одним из наследников трона. Корвин встал, оглядываясь. Амберское солнце светило тепло и ярко. Так, как оно никогда не светило на земле. Потому что именно здесь оно было настоящим, а Корвин так долго довольствовался лишь отражением… За спиной вздымался Арденский лес, где на своем исполинском Моргенштерне любил скакать Джулиан. Внизу, в море, в глубины уходила лестница Ребмы. Там жила зеленоволосая красавица Ллевелла, его сестра. И теперь Корвин понимал, что именно он так долго искал. Он нашел и хотел вернуться. Кажется, больше ничего в жизни он никогда так не хотел, как вернуться сюда, в Истинный мир. Не быть больше пленником бесконечных отражений, потерявшим и себя, и дорогу домой. Он еще долго путешествовал по Амберу, вспоминая. Бродил по замку, заглядывал в комнаты, наслаждаясь ощущением целостности и покоя… Он спускался по ступеням, чтобы взглянуть на лабиринт, когда услышал чей-то голос:

— Карл! — кто-то тряс его за плечо и Корвин, распахнув глаза, с удивлением увидел, что это его сестра Флора. — Карл, вы в порядке? — спрашивала она, глядя на него широко распахнутыми тревожными глазами и смешно морща носик. Она всегда так делала, когда нервничала, — вспомнилось Корвину отчего-то.  
— Флора? — спросил он, разглядывая сестру. — Что ты делаешь в этой Тени? 

Девушка на мгновение запнулась, но, сглотнув, покачала головой: 

— Меня зовут Флоранс, — мягко напомнила она. — И я не понимаю, о чем вы, Карл. Вам что-то привиделось? — она участливо заглянул в его лицо.  
— Флоримель, прекрати меня дурачить! — Корвин нахмурил брови. — Я вспомнил, кто я. Вспомнил Амбер.  
— Янтарь? — Флора похлопала ресницами. — О чем вы, Карл? Я не понимаю…

Корвин потряс головой. Все еще было слишком смутно, слишком зыбко. Лишь разрозненные видения, которые рождали уверенность… Но насколько им можно было верить? Этого он не знал. Недаром метод дыхания доктора Грофа многие считали заменой ЛСД. Что если он просто словил кайф? Корвин насупился. Верить в это не хотелось. Все было слишком реально… И в тоже время… Он извинился перед Флорой и, отвернувшись от нее, приготовился ждать обсуждения. Он докопается до истины, чего бы ему это не стоило.

— Итак, на примере Карла, мы все можем наблюдать, каким образом перинатальные ощущения "хорошей" и "плохой" матки**** трансформируются в набор видений, при использовании метода холотропного дыхания, — вещал Станислав Гроф, выслушав рассказ Корвина. Образы войны, смерти, болезни, боли – все это наши воспоминания о тех моментах, когда нам было неуютно в утробе матери. Ее мучал токсикоз, или начинались предродовые схватки… Зато и образ янтарного рая, о котором поведал Карл, очень показателен. Это образ мирного внутриутробного существования, когда у человека есть все, о чем он мечтает, и нет никаких забот. Вы согласны с моей трактовкой, Карл?  
Карл молча кивнул. Теперь все становилось на свои места. И светловолосая красавица Флора, которую он невольно втянул в свои видения, и Амбер. Янтарный рай, как сказал Гроф. Потерянный и недостижимый. Мечта… Иллюзия, в которую он чуть было не поверил. И от этого «чуть» становилось тяжело и больно. И мучительно хотелось обратно на берег моря к Лестнице в подводную Ребму, в заполненные золотом и мрамором торжественные залы дворца Амбера, чтобы там хоть ненадолго, всего лишь в полунаркотическом забытьи, стать Корвином, обрести наконец целостность…

— Я слышала, это дыхание вызывает зависимость, — поделилась с Карлом Флора, когда они вместе шагали по территории медицинского центра к стоянке машин.  
— Да, вполне вероятно, — соглашался тот, вспоминая синее небо и невозможную зелень Арденского леса.  
— Я больше не пойду на сеансы, — Флора передернула плечами. — Мне страшно.  
— Я тоже, — согласился Карл. 

Ему тоже было страшно. Слишком велик был соблазн, слишком сильна иллюзия. Слишком хотелось снова почувствовать на лице дыхание несуществующего мира, в который так хотелось вернуться. В который нельзя было возвращаться. Зависеть от иллюзий глупо и больно. Настолько больно, что наверное впервые в жизни Карлу хотелось совершенно по-детски разреветься, давясь слезами от жалости к себе. Сегодня на несколько мгновений он почувствовал себя дома, и теперь он добровольно уходил от этого дома прочь, зная, что не вернется. Никогда. 

_"Никогда, никогда больше я не пойду в это ужасное место! Сегодня я испугалась так, как не пугалась, кажется, ни разу в своей жизни. Будь ты проклят, Эрик! Будь проклят твой трон и твое царство! Это из-за тебя я вынуждена каждую минуту, каждую секунду рисковать своей жизнью. И ты, Корвин, тоже будь проклят! Ты и твой чертов нрав, твое треклятое упрямство, которое не дает тебе уже который век выкинуть из головы эту дурацкую идею вернуть себе память! Уже которое столетье я хожу по знахарям, магам и шарлатанам, посещаю психологов, гипнотизеров и психоаналитиков. Я разбираюсь в их методах так, как им не научиться и за сотню лет. Я перепробовала их все. И с каждым чертовым разом ты все ближе… И теперь, если ты все-таки добьешься своего и залатаешь свою проклятую память, мне кажется, ты меня убьешь. Я бы убила, я знаю. За Амбер, за ложь… Я бы убила. А значит, ты не должен вспомнить. Никогда. Я не позволю тебе, слышишь, Корвин? Я, Флоримель, принцесса Амбера, клянусь, что не позволю тебе вспоминать. Я знаю средства, я читала. Ты будешь гнить в больнице, обмотанный проводами, будешь жить ампулами и уколами, даже дышать с помощью машины… Но ты больше не вспомнишь ни меня, ни себя, ни Амбер. И тогда я, может быть, перестану бояться"._  
Из дневника Флоранс, ученицы доктора Грофа.

*Станислав Гроф – американский психиатр. Занимался изучением измененных состояний сознания, один из основателей трансперсональной психологии. Для нас важно, что с помощью его метода холотропного дыхания пациентам удается вернуть переживания раннего детства и юности и даже вспомнить ощущения, которые они испытывали, находясь в утробе матери. Очень часто сознание пациентов сопровождает эти ощущения различными образами, восходящими к архетипам.

**Изначально в своей работе Гроф использовал ЛСД. Когда препарат был запрещен, он нашел ему естественную замену, разработав специальную методику дыхания.

***Пациенты Грофа работают в парах. Когда холонавт ныряет, партнер его контролирует чтобы, в случае каких-либо проблем, привести его в чувство или иметь возможность позвать на помощь. После сеанса традиционно проходит его обсуждение. Делается это обычно тоже в группе.

****Станислав Гроф в своих исследованиях выделил IV базовых перинатальных матрицы, здесь он классифицирует воспоминания Корвина в соответствии с ними.


End file.
